Doctor Who - The Resurrecting Plague
by JanuaryBlueBox
Summary: The Doctor lands in 21st century London to discover that the city has been completely taken over by what the humans seem to think are zombies. The Doctor trys to win London back for the humans whilst trying to prove to him and the rest of the population that zombies dont exist. (The first of my series of adventures between 'Journey's End' and 'The End Of Time').
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

 _Westminster,London, April 31st 2052_

The TARDIS engines were roaring continuously. Bolts flews around like shrapnel from an explosion, only just missing the Doctors head by a few inches. The Doctor, who had been embarking on his adventures alone for the past few weeks, looked at the figures on the TARDIS screen with anxiety.

"Time's changing!" he shouted in a concerned manner "something's tearing fragments of time and space and fracturing-" he looked up, realising he was alone.

The room stopped shuddering and the Doctor sat down against the console, removing his glasses as he did so. This calmness of the control room seemed eery and unwelcoming now that Donna was gone. Despite the sadness that consumed him, the Doctor continued to bounce around the console like a puppy, flicking switches and scratching the back of his head as he did so.

"Well we've landed," he spoke to the TARDIS as if it was able to hear him.

He grabbed his jacket that hung on a hook near the door and flung it onto himself effortlessly as he had done countless times before. He ran up to the door and flung it open.

There was an unsettling mist that sat just above the ground and the unmistakable stench of death filled the air. There was, at first, what appeared to be a gridlock of cars, but as The Doctor took a closer look... the cars were empty. Keys still in the ignition.

"Now where could I be?" The Doctor questioned aloud.

He looked around curiously to find himself looking directly at a brown tower-like building. It reached to the sky and the sudden realisation struck him instantly. This was Big Ben and he was right in the heart of Westminster. He looked beside him at the train station that he had failed to notice beforehand. The gate was shut and the lights flickered ominously.

"So where is everyone?" The Doctor mumbled, he reached for his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area around him.

A figure stumbled from the fog. One foot pulled it's body forward as the other seemed to scrape across the floor. From what he could see, the figures clothes were ripped and he appeared to have a deep wound that sprawled across his chest.

"Ooh" he said curiously "who might you be?" He started to approach the figure with confidence "I'm the Doctor, I expect you're some kind of carbonated life form with a name too?" he grinned jokingly.

The figure, who continued to walk towards him let out a sickening gargle of grunts as he staggered toward the Doctor.

The gate to the train station swung open and a voice screamed "Quick get in!" A woman's face emerged from the fog, three outlines of men stood behind her by a few feet.

"Oh hello. I was just talking to this guy right here," he turned to look at the approaching figure as it started to charge.

As it got closer, it features were more evident. It eyes were sunk deep into it's head and the flesh in it's face tightly hugged it's face. Its dislocated jaw hung from it's hinges and is it ran, the bottom jaw swung from side to side. There was a large section of it's skull missing, revealing a brain that seemed to have started rotting days ago.

The woman's voice grew more panicked "Get your arse in here right now!"

"Yes, right well," the Doctor called back "that seemems fairly reasonable."

He darted towards the station realising other figures, with similarly damaged appearances emerging from the fog behind him. He got to the station and two men slammed the gates behind him.

"What the hell were you doing out there?!" The woman shoved the Doctor backwards.

The woman has dark brown hair the reached her shoulders, her fringe covering one of her hypnotising blue eyes. She wore a leather jacket with torn black jeans and she seemed to have not cleaned her sooty face in a while.

The Doctor looked around him at the three othee men around him. One was a large man with muscular features and a bald head. He looked like a sterotypical Mexican wrestler, as his moustache hung from his upper lip. All he needed was the mask and it would be picture-perfect. The other had ginger curley hair and classes, he seemed lanky and slightly nerdy. His green fleece barely fit him and he seemed to be embracing a laptop close to his chest. He awkwardly made eye contact with the Doctor and he looked away. The third man worena business suit and held a briefcase. He seemed to be the most distressed out of the four of them and he would constantly groom his gelled grey hair that looked almost greasy.

The Doctor remembered suddenly that he was being spoken to "I.." he began before he was interrupted by the Mexican wrestler man

"You could have killed yourself out there. Those things out there would have ripped you apart. We risked our lives getting you here" he had a thick spanish accent that bellowed at a low frequency.

"Yes, of course. Thank you. I'm the Doctor by the way... and you are?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at the angry and concerned faces around him.

"I'm Rachel," the girl held out a hand and shook the Doctor's.

"José" the Mexican man nodded in acknowledgement of the Doctors existence.

"I'm Henry" the nerdy man said, his voice cracking a little as he spoke.

The Doctor turned to the business man. "I don't share my name with outsiders. You could be anybody for all I know," he squinted his eyes.

The Doctor could tell he wasn't going to like this guy.

"His name's Andrew" Rachel stated "don't worry about him. He's a bit of a twat" a corner of her mouth rose in a sniggering fashion.

"Right so what's happening?" The Doctor asked.

Henry frowned slightly "Wait, are you telling me you don't know about..." he paused dramatically "...them?"

"Not a clue" the Doctor grinned and placed his hands firmly into his trouser pockets "who's 'them'?"

Rachel checked her watch. Half past five. It would be getting dark in a few hours and they needed some form of escape or at least somewhere to rest for the night.

"I haven't got time to explain. We need a way out and we need it fast," she grabbed her bag from the ground and slung it over her shoulder "there should be a way out from the platform that leads to a different exit," she made eye contact with the men around her, grasping their attention.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me who or what those people out there were" the Doctor grew impatient.

Humans. They never stopped bothering the Doctor. They were caring, brilliant, exceptional creatures, but they were unbelievably thick at times.

"And what makes you so important? Why do you think you can help? You don't even know whats happening!" She grew angry.

From until now, she had been the dominant leader in the group and now this man had come swanning in, expecting her to bow down on her knees to him. He was taking liberties and needed to be thrown of guard before he took control.

"You wanna know what they are?" She shouted in rage "they're the dead that have come back to haunt us" she stated as a matter of fact.

"So...you mean..." the Doctor began.

Henry interjected "zombies" his voice quivered slightly.

The distant moans of the dead could be heard from outside and an unsettling mood filled the air.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

 _Westminster Station, April 31st 2052_

Rachel readjusted her bag as it slowly slid from her shoulder "Right, we should really make a move" she flicked her hair from her face to reveal that one of her eyes had been sown together, possibly from an injury involving the creatures outside.

"No wait, pretend that I've got no idea whats happening right now" the Doctor said unconvincingly "Those things out there can't actually be zombies... when did this start?"

"I'll explain on the way down," Rachel said abruptly. She was the clear leader in the group and she knew it. The Rachel and her three acquaintances, one by one, started the jump the barriers that led down to the platform. Rachel turned to the Doctor and made a 'come hither" motion with her head encouraging the Doctor to follow. The Doctor obeyed as he was too busy working out the scenarios in which a zombie invasion was improbable.

"So these..'zombies'," the Doctor made speech marks with his fingers sarcastically "When did the first appear? Because I've been to 2050s London and it's nothing like this"

"They arrived a few days ago. Nobody knows how or why, but if movies have taught us anything, its that we should stay away from them" José said whilst wiping the sweat from his never-ending forehead.

"So why not capture one?" The Doctor questioned

"Are you nuts?" Andrew had decided to talk for the first time after introducing himself "That will surely get us killed"

The Doctor considered this for a few seconds "what's with the fog as well?"

"The fog came with the zombies" Rachel explained with as little enthusiasm as possible "we have some theories. Perhaps thd use it to feed" she suggested.

"No," the Doctor said thoughtfully as they reached the platform "kinda tastes metallic" he slapped his lips, tasting the air around him.

The station platform was deserted, a London Underground sign that read: 'Westminster', has hanging at a dodgy angle, swinging slightly in the cool breeze from the ventilation. The walls were slightly curved and grey in colour. There was a clear plastic door that seperated the platform from the track. It stretched right across the platform probably to lower the suicide rate. The laminated marble flooring twinkled slightly in the poor lighting.

"Homely" the Doctor grinned jokingly.

Rachel ignored him "We'll stay here for tonight," she unpacked her bag and placed her belongings on the floor: a sleeping bag, a portable battery powered stove, a saucepan and a can of processed food that looked long past its sell by date.

"So what now? We just hide?" The Doctor looked around searching for some form of intelligent life in the room.

"Tomorrow we go outside and try and get out of here, get as far away as possible from the CBD" José explained.

Meanwhile upstairs the zombies had begun to break down the gate. The thick fog from outside poured into the station as the zombies began to make their descent to the platform. The Doctor and his new group were unknowingly trapped in the underground platform. The zombies broke through the barriers like an avalanche of decaying flesh, never leaving the fog as they did so.

There was silence on the platform as the Doctor, Rachel, José and Andrew huddled round the stove for warmth as the beans had started to cook, creating a thin vapour that was comforting to the group. Henry was a few feet away on his laptop, near the entrance to the platform, tapping on his keyboard vigorously. He ran his fingers through his fiery curley hair in frustration.

"There's no signal" he said angrily

"Well we're underground, dick head" Andrew smirked

"There's no need for that," the Doctor said

"Oh and who are you to tell me what to do?"

The Doctor stood up "I'm the Doctor, I'm a timelord. I'm from planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Casterborous. I am 904-"

"Silence!" Rachel shouted in anger "sit down now!"

The Doctor hesitated for a moment but eventually obeyed. There was silence apart from the tapping of Henry's keyboard and the low hum of the ventilation. Groans could be heard from a distance.

"A timelor-" Andrew began

"Shh" the Doctor said "listen"

There were faint footsteps from a few feet away. Suddenly, fog began to flood the platform, approaching the group with growing momentum. Henry screamed as the fog engulfed him. The rest of the group stood up in panic as at least ten zombies surrounded Henry. His screams drowned out the moans of the dead. A few zombies began to approach the Doctor and his three colleagues, but the ventilation had started to spread the fog away and they began to flicker like pictures on a screen.

"Interesting" the Doctor mumbled to himself.

"Quickly," Rachel smacked a conveniently placed red button on the wall, and the plastic doors on the edge of the platform slid open "We're gonna have to walk down the track,"

"We need to save Henry," the Doctor said.

José grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the track. They jumped from the platform and landed on the concrete floor of the railway track. They darted into the tunnel to their right, cautiously dodging the metal in fear of electrocution. As they ran into the darkness of the tunnel, the sounds of wet flesh and the gnawing of bones echoed around them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Rats scuttled across the tunnel floor like furry balls of disease, squeaking and scratching as they did so. There were but four of the group left after the unexpected departure of Henry. The Doctor studied his surroundings, using his sonic screwdriver as a torch to light their way to escape. The walls were damp and colour-coded electrical wiring ran across them like snakes. There was a smokey smell combined with the smell of dead rat. The combining smells reminded the Doctor of the time he visited London back in 1666 during The Great Fire of London. His thought process was interrupted by a thick Mexican voice.

"I can't believe Henry's gone" José mumbled

"I'm relieved" Andrew said smugly "the kid was a liability"

The Doctor grew aggressive and pinned Andrew to the wall "Listen here," he spat through gritted teeth "He was a good man, which frankly is more that can be said about you"

Silence fell over the group and all that could be heard was the faint whirring of the sonic screwdriver and the scrambling of rodents running around their feet. The Doctor removed his hand from Andrew's chest and turned away to continue walk through the tunnel. A distant light grew visible and this gave the Doctor a glimpse of hope.

"You've creased my shirt," Andrew said under his breath.

The Doctor chose to ignore him. He didn't have time for petty remarks for people like Andrew. He just wanted to get out of this tunnel before it became too claustrophobic. Thoughts were racing through his head. He needed to find out what was happening. He'd noticed something odd about the way the zombies reacted when they were out of the fog. Rachel caught up with the Doctor and he turned to face her whilst walking.

"What you said to Andrew back there," she stopped for thought "thanks," she said eventually.

The Doctor forced a smile and nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, I think you probably noticed it too but, when those zombies were out of the range of the fog..." she yet again, paused to think about what she wanted to say "Well, they flickered"

The Doctor stopped "You noticed that too?" The Doctor didn't wait for a reply "I was thinking some form of perception filter, disguising something. Could be powered by the fog" he suggested.

"What's a perception filter?" Rachel asked

"It's a device fiddles with your vision. Changes perspective on things. Hence the name. These 'zombies' must be somehow using the fog as a perception filter to disguise themselves from their true form," he paused "That's if my theories correct. Could be a number of things,"

The Doctor pointed his screwdriver up, scanning above ground for life. The whirring echoed through the tunnel, ricocheting on the curved walls that surrounded them. The Doctor noticed the rest of the group looking at him with confusion.

"Sonic screwdriver," he explained "I'm scanning above ground for life. Might as well see if its safe,"

The screwdriver let out a small beep. The Doctor pulled the top to reveal a clear tube with a spring shaped contraption inside. He pulled his glasses from his inside pocket and flawlessly placed them onto his face. He studied the tubing for a few seconds. He took his glasses of and looked extremely concerned.

"There's not just life up there" he breathed deeply "There's a spaceship in the atmosphere. I was right. These arent zombies. They're aliens using a perception filter"

"A perception what?" Andrew asked demandingly

The Doctor held back his frustration "It's like a cloaking device. Used as a camouflage" he explained "Problem is, I dunno how to undisguise them"

"So if they aren't zombies, why did they eat Henry?" José asked

"Good question. If I can get to the spaceship I'll tell you. I need to get back to my TARDIS though. Little blue box, somewhere up there in the herd of zombies"

"We can try in the morning" Rachel said "We'll set base here for tonight,"

The sat down in the middle of the tunnel contemplating the news they had just recieved. Rachel pulled a flask from her pocket. It was going to be a long night. She took a swig of the tepid coffee that had somehow lasted her all day. She watched as a rat crawled up to her daringly. She was frightened that there'd be another attack, despite knowing that the zombies were only able to walk in the fog. She wondered if her parents were alive still, they were vulnerable and wouldn't have stood a chance if they were attacked.

The Doctor lay down. He stared at the ceiling thoughtfully, wondering how Wilfred was getting on, hoping that Donna was safe under his wing of protection. A reminiscent smile grew on his face as he remembered all the good times they had shared. The day she had appeared in the TARDIS in her wedding dress. Good times.

José was twiddling his thumbs. He had subconsciously elected to be on watch for the night. Besides, he'd be unable to sleep. He had to create false bravery as he was the dominant alpha male of the group, but recently he had failed to show courage, especially after the death of Henry. Henry and him had been friends since secondary school. They had been in a 'Pret a Manger' when the apocalypse had begun. It seemed like decades ago.

Andrew was asleep. His views on life were extremely black and white. We live life to earn money, then we die. Perhaps this is why his life was so unfulfilling.

Flashbacks raced through Rachel's head as she tried to drift to sleep. She dreamt of herself running through a maze of roads running away from a metal can of hatred.

 _EXTERMINATE_

She continued to run. Tears rolling down her cheeks, traumatized at such a young age. She slowly lost the strength to carry on, her legs giving way beneath her. A shard of glass extended upwards from the ground. Rachel fell right into it. It sliced straight into her eye, she screamed as blood sprayed around her.

Rachel woke up from the nightmare and sprang up - startled. She placed a hand over the sewn up eye that she covered with her fringe. Everybody else was sleeping and Andrew's faint snoring was evident. She sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Andrew sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked around to access his surroundings. He noticed The Doctor walking around with his sonic screwdriver, rubbing the back of head thoughtfully.

"What are you doing" Andrew asked in an inquisitive fashion.

"Just tryna find a way out" he removed his spectacles from his face and placed on of the arms in his mouth as he stared thoughtfully into space. He removed the glasses from his mouth to speak "We need to somehow find a way out without coming into contact with the fog..."

Andrew finished his thought process for him "because if we enter the fog then the zombies can hide in the fog right?"

"Problem is, the fog's everywhere" he placed the glasses back into the inside pocket of his jacket.

Rachel shot up like a lightning bolt and stared at the Doctor and Andrew. She had just had another nightmare. She was used to it, nightmares had become a regular thing for her.

"Whats happening?" She asked

"Well, we need to find a way out," the Doctor smiled "I was thinking we could walk down to the next station. Shouldn't take too long"

"There are no lights in the tunnel" José had been awake the whole time and yet nobody had noticed "we'd be walking in complete darkness"

"Ah" the Doctor frowned.

The group of four began their trek through the darkened tunnel that awaited them. The eery sounds of scratching and distant groans echoed throughout the curvature of the walls and amplified the sound throughout the tunnels. A faint dripping of water could be heard and the uncertainty drove Andrew insane.

"I can't bloody take this anymore" he shouted

The sound richocheted through the tunnel.

"Shh we need to attract as little attention as possible" Rachel whispered, but even the faintest of whispers projected throughout their hollow surroundings.

An unmistakable moan of a zombie could be heard from the the other end of the tunnel and the group all looked at Doctor for guidance, only to find that he shared the same concerned look as the rest of the group.

The Doctor signalled the three humans to stay where they were and crept forward carefully towards the sound.

"I know what you are" he shouted into the emptiness "very clever, what you did there with the perception filter"

There was no reply apart from the ongoing zombified groans that had been in the groups nightmares.

"Give up already, we know your tricks" he called out.

He held up his screwdriver in a torch-like fashion and lit up the surrounding area. A figure could be seen, surrounded by fog, facing away from them. He seemed to be wearing a fleece that was soaking wet and as the liquid trickled down the backs of his hands it became obvious that this was blood. He had greasy ginger curley hair that, like the fleece, dripped blood.

"Wait..." José's voice quivered "H-Henry?"

The figure turned around and as expected, it was Henry, but his face was completely distorted and almost resembled a Picasso painting as the facial features were immensely jumbled. He opened his mouth to reveal a crooked set of teeth, some of which were slanted and facing opposite directions.

The group gasped in Horror and Andrew whimpered in pure terror and disgust of the view that had met their eyes.

"This isn't Henry," the Doctor stated "it's a morph. Looks like something went wrong in the process"

The morph of Henry slanted its head and flickered as it did so like a when a TV loses connection. The morph ground it's teeth and prepared itself to say something as it cleared it's throat.

The group waited apprehensively as Rachel called out "who are you and what have you done to Henry"

The morph smiled to reveal it's off-centered crooked teeth "We are the new order" it began "and we are coming"

Silence fell across the group as the morph raised its hands and grasped its head. Suddenly, the morph jolted it's arms and broke its own neck instantly as it collapsed to the floor.

Andrew screamed in terror. The rest of the group stood there, traumatized.

"I can't handle this anymore, this is too much" Andrew cried in fright. His true self being witnessed by the rest of the group now.

"Oh Andrew," the Doctor said shakily "this is only the beginning".


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

 _St James's Park Station_

The group arrived at the station next on the line from Westminster. As they entered the dimly lit station, they observed a large sign that read 'St James's Park' in big white writing across the familiar logo of the London Underground.

The station seemed rather dingy with the cracked, black and white tiled flooring that had a slightly mouldy and rotten look to them. There were advertisements flickering on screens across the marble walls of the station and a discrete sign hung from the ceiling reading 'Way Out' in luminous yellow lettering.

"That must be the way out" Andrew said rather stupidly.

"You don't say," Rachel said sarcastically shortly before looking to the Doctor, in hopes to impress him.

"Its very quiet" José stated

"Too quiet" Rachel wandered over to the Doctor, who currently was observing his surroundings "what now?"

"Well..." the Doctor began "we should probably take the way out"

The group cautiously walked over to the Doctor as he seemed to be the natural leader in this scenario. José had noticed that he was looked very young but seemed to have an endless expansion of knowledge and experience in tricky situations. Although one thing he had noticed in particular was that his eyes looked ancient and almost didn't fit the rest of his body in a way that confused José to the point in which he ignored it.

The Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver around like a wizard would do with a magic wand casting spells amongst the old abandoned station.

"Apparently there a densely populated life signals coming from above station"

"You mean the mothership right?" Rachel concluded

The Doctor smiled "I like you Rachel" his face turned thoughtful suddenly "perhaps you're right, but we have to be cautious"

"We can't just bloody walk up there and expect to be welcomed with open arms. I, for one, am not going up there" Andrew stamped his foot down in anger as a look of disgust flooded his face.

José stood by Andrew "I'm gonna stay here too. There's no way I'm going up there".

Rachel and the Doctor looked at the group and then turned to look at each other. The Doctor studied Rachel with his aged brown eyes in interest. She had the ember of light in her eyes that the Doctor always searched for in an associate. It was the burning light of adventure that only a few humans were capable of being in possession of.

Rachel grinned cheekily "just me and you then Doc,"

"No," he said in disappointment as she merrily walked away "no don't call me that" he shook his head slightly "just don't" he followed Rachel gingerly.

The two of them made their way up the stairs towards the barriers so that they could leave the station. The Doctor thought he'd spark a conversation.

"So what's your story?" He asked curiously

"What do you mean?" She looked confused

"Well, how did you get here?" He questioned

Rachel thought to herself as she continued walking towards the barriers. Flashbacks flashed before of her parents, her dad was a sensitive man, always smartly dressed with a huge grin on his face that could light up a room as he entered it. Her mum was the most beautiful woman she had met to this date. Flowing brown hair hung from her head in beautiful locks and her rosey cheeks and humble attitude were the first things you'd notice when you met her, although she was a fighter and didn't take shit from anybody.

"Well my Dad was a car salesman, my mum - a teacher'

"A car salesman? Eek" the Doctor joked

Rachel hit him on the arm before continuing.

"I was living with them when this all started. They left the house as soon as it all kicked off, claiming to look for my Grandmother... haven't seen them since really" she suddenly became quiet.

"We'll find them Rachel" the Doctor said kindly "but first we have to find the people behind this"

The two of them reached the barriers, all of which were rather conveniently open, leading out towards the foggy streets of London.

"How convenient" the Doctor said.

They exited the station and accessed their surroundings, a few zombies waddled around in the distant, only just in their field of view. The huge recognisable logo of the London underground stood behind them, with a large sign above that read '55 Broadway'.

"Of course!" The Doctor shouted in frustration "I'm so thick, too thick to have noticed the obvious" he repeatedly slammed his hand into his forehead.

"And what is the obvious?" Rachel asked patiently.

"The fog works as a perception filter"

"Yes, we know that already"

"But look around you" the Doctor shouted as the pieces of a puzzle were fitting together in his head.

"There's nothing here. Just a few empty cars, some zombies over there" she shrugged.

"In the corner of your eye, Rachel. Its the only way to penetrate the perception filter" the Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder.

She slowly moved her eyeball to the right whilst maintaining her head in a fixed position. As if my magic, a large metallic object seemed to appear in her field of vision. The construction had been there the whole time but it seemed that only now, she hsd noticed it.

The construction was silver in colour with four long prongs coming from each corner, elevating it from thd ground slightly. The overall shape seemed odd and slightly like a 3D rhombus but with additional aerials the stuck out at random areas of the ship. There was a wide door with a keypad to the right of it, presumably an entrance.

"The mothership," Rachel gasped.

"Nah, the mothership would be much larger" the Doctor smacked his glasses onto his face thoughtfully "this seems to be some kind of shuttle pod, the mothership will probably be orbiting Earth right now"

"Right" Rachel understood without struggle

"See" the Doctor pointed towards the aerials "collecting information and orders from another ship"

The door opened vertically and slammed onto the ground to reveal a stairway on the inside face of the door. Nothing stood in the way of the doorway, it was as if they were being summoned.

"Well," the Doctor glanced at a worried looking Rachel "Looks like we're expected".

The Doctor walked towards the door as Rachel followed, eager to find out what was happening but also filled with an increasing apprehension.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

José and Andrew were sat on the floor, cross-legged waiting eagerly for the return of Rachel and the Doctor. They'd already been waiting for at least twenty minutes and the uncertainty was killing them. The fear was masked by a deafening silence that lay like a blanket across the whole station. Nothing could be heard, not even a whisper.

Finally after a horrible twenty minutes of silence and worry, José finally spoke.

"They're taking long, aren't they?" He said awkwardly

"Mhm" Andrew nodded slightly, not really contributing to José's efforts for a conversation at all.

It seemed as though Andrew was not the chatty, sarcastic person that he had been, just yesterday. It seems that the views of the morph of Henry had ripped apart his well-being to the point in which his personality had been altered completely.

"You didn't even like Henry" José spat, forgetting that Andrew had not been on the same thought process as him, although Andrew seemed to understand.

"The are some things no man should see..." he began, but then bowed his head as he didn't have the emotional strength to continue his sentence.

The two of them continued to fill the room with their absence of sound and a faint scurry of a rat on one of the train tracks seemed to amplify the station with noise, as if the rat was six feet tall.

"Listen," José gave Andrew a reassuring smile "The Doctor seems to know what he's doing, and Rachel has been the leader of our group for quite some time now"

He placed a hand on Andrews shoulder.

"We'll get out of this fine" he concluded.

A solitary tear rolled down Andrew's face as he remembered life before the outbreak of this resurrecting plague. He remembered the old business that he used to run. Not the most successful business but it was homely and it contributed to some form of routine in his day-to-day life. He sold watches and clocks and although this wasn't the most high class business, it was his to own and he cherished it. But, now it was gone.

"You're right" Andrew said, as he experienced a wave of reassurance from José "You're right" he repeated in order to persuade himself.

"So all we have to do is sit here..." José placed his hands behind his head and leaned back against the wall "...and wait for them to return".

Just as he had hit the wall, when leaning back, an area of the marble wall pushed away and then slided to the right to reveal a secret passage. There was a noticeable lack of lighting and a stone stairway that lead down into the unknown.

José had almost lost his balance but managed to regain it as he sat back up and got on his feet to identify the situation.

"Holy shit" José exclaimed as he stared down into the darkness "what on earth is that?"

"W-What did you do?" Andrew asked nervously.

"Nothing I just leant back against this wall and it kinda..." he paused for thought "...opened"

"So what now?"

"We could have a look down there,"

Andrew was flooded with endless cycles of excitement and fear, the mixture of emotions were confusing him and he was torn between whether he wanted to venture into the unknown, or take the safer option.

"We should wait for the Doctor" Andrew mumbled to himself, considering all of the possible outcomes in his head, for Andrew was an intelligent man. He was ignorant to say the least, but intellectual nonetheless.

The two men stood there, staring at the doorway. The silence was, yet again, haunting the room and giving an overall eery persona to the station.

José was extremely confident in his decision, in which he wanted to discover what was down in this dark abyss and he was extremely excited. This seemed like the perfect adventure for him because despite being too scared to go upstairs with the Rachel and the Doctor, he was certain that whatever could be downstairs would be within his control.

 _MIND THE GAP_

The two men jumped as the automated voice message boomed from a speaker above them. They both looked at eachother and chuckled slightly as the expressions on their faces were priceless.

"Let's just do it" José's mouth sprawled across his face from ear to ear in anticipation.

"Okay let's do it," Andrew wasn't usually one to give into peer pressure but the uncertainty was giving him a flow of interest and he needed to know what was down there.

The two men slowly crept down the stone stairs, listening carefully for anything that may be downstairs. There a faint dripping and the two men looked above them to notice a water pipe, running across the ceiling above them. There was also a noticeable humming of technology from further down, and the stairway seemed almost endless.

They reached the bottom and a huge screen met their eyes. The screen was green in colour and filled almost half of one of the walls with binary and coding, far beyond the two men's intelligence. There was a large black leather chair in front of the screen with a semi circle control panel surrounding it.

"Woah" José gasped.

"What the hell is this place?" Andrew's mouth hung from his face in shock.

The control panel consisted of numerous buttons of many different colours with dim lights beneath them, giving a cheap 70s Sci-Fi movie feel to the place. There was a few levers and dials which probably had an extensive amount of uses. To the far left was a hand print scanner, in which the owner would presumably have to place their hand before using the large computer-like device.

Curiously, Andrew clicked a few buttons on the control panel, all of which seemed to have no effect.

Footsteps came from the stairs behind the two men and they looked around the room in panic.

Andrew ran across the room and hid behind a large pipe that extended down from the ceiling and went through the floor, further down the ground.

José looked about the place, desperately trying to find somewhere to hide. There was a large pile of boxes full of old electronical junk in the fair corner of the room. He hurriedly paced over to the boxed and curled behind the boxes in a upwards foetal possition.

Two humanoid figures came down the stairs and stepped into the room. They both had long, hooded, black robes that covered almost all of their body apart from their face, which was completely blacked out. The luminous red lights of their eyes were the only visible thing from underneath their hood.

"Soon this world will be ours" one of them said

"The new order will take over this planet and watch it burn" the other exclaimed.

They seemed to talk in whispers, like the hiss of snake. The walked towards the screen and noticed a few of the buttons were in a downward position.

"We have an intruder!" hissed one of the hooded men in their usual serpent-like manner.

Andrew gulped as he awaited his inevitable fate, tears streaming from his eyes like rivers along his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

The Doctor walked through the open door of the shuttle pod apprehensively, wondering what fate had in store for both him and Rachel.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Rachel reached out to grab the Doctor's arm in an attempt to restrain him.

The Doctor grinned despite the visible fear in his eyes. Without speaking, he turned and continued through the door and down a long hallway with glowing lights from the floor, guiding their way. They both emerged in a clearing which appeared to be some sort of control room.

"It appears to be some sort of control room" Rachel said blatantly.

The ceiling was about seven feet above them and was covered in hundreds of very small dimly lit lights that somehow managed to barely light up the entire room. In the centre of the room was a square console with a hologram of Earth, hovering in the middle of it. The hologram was surrounded in a series of levers and toggles, all of which were shrouded in rust and dirt. The technology seemed fairly primitive in comparison to the expanse of the universe; even the floor was made from a cheap metal that seemed to creak with every step, threatening to break under the Doctor and Rachel's feet.

The Doctor was about to exclaim about how shabby he thought the ship interior was before he was interrupted suddenly by Rachel.

"It's beautiful" she looked flabbergasted

"Well, that's... a word" the Doctor placed his glasses on his head and studied the interior closer "this sort of technology shouldn't be around in this half of the galaxy yet, and this certainly isn't high tech enough to travel from one galaxy to another, so how did this get here?"

"You tell us," a hissing voice emerged from the other end of the room.

"Doctor, what was that?" Rachel grabbed his arm.

A human figure in a black cloak walked towards them aggressively. His face under the hood was blacked out but two red eyes were visible. He stepped towards the console and flicked a switch on the desk. An alarm went off and the entrance locked behind the Doctor and Rachel. Rachel gasped but the Doctor seemed to be unaffected by this.

"This ship seems pretty beaten up," the Doctor scratched the back of his head furiously "you're stuck here" he turned to the cloaked figure and stared into his red eyes.

"How well noticed," the figure hissed.

"Why the zombies, then?" Rachel shouted courageously.

"We need a suitable disguise to blend it. We tried to become human but our technology is primitive and in the conversion our disguises became disfigured."

"And I'm assuming the fog is some form of perception filter" the Doctor enquired.

"How very _perspective_ of you," the cloaked figure joked in a sinister fashion "and you are?"

"Never mind me, who are you then?" The Doctor paced from one side of the room to the other "your technology shouldn't be in this side of the galaxy yet, despite how primitive it is. How did you get here?"

"Ah, a man with so many questions and so little answers. We are the new order, we crashed here a few days ago after falling through a black hole light years away. Our ship is out of fuel and we need energy from life forms to refuel. The life forms on this planet contain a minimal amount of energy, we'd need at least 7 billion humans..."

"...which is roughly the population of Earth" the Doctor interrupted.

"Wait, the new order...that's what the morph of Henry said right?" Rachel asked

"That morph was simply a holographic image in hopes that it would guide you to us. You seem to have a high form of technology present"

The door opened behind them. Two cloaked men walked in, one of which was holding José, the other holding Andrew.

"Doctor!" Andrew cried.

The Doctor frowned furiously "LET THEM GO!" He shouted.

"You shall all bare witness to the fall of your beloved planet. You have all enquired too much into our presence on this planet and now you will experience the wrath of the new order. This planet will be ours and we will use its remnants to return home VICTORIOUS!"


End file.
